Team Arrow (fem) orgy
by Yoyoraccoon
Summary: Laurel aparece en casa de Felicity y solo lleva ropa interior. Felicity quiere estar a la altura.


DISCLAIMER: Los personajes nombrados en este fanfic no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a otra persona.

Viva el copyright.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Antes de empezar, unas aclaraciones: Felicity vive sola, Laurel esta "muerta" y Thea esta con Felicity, son pareja.

Era un día normal para Felicity. Fue a trabajar, ayudó a Oliver en su cruzada, y se fue a casa como todos los días... Lo que no sabia es que le esperaba una sorpresa...

Metió la llave, la giró y entró a su apartamento. Allí, sentada en su sofá, con una copa de vino tinto en la mano, y en ropa interior, estaba Laurel Lance, a.k.a Canario negro.

-¡Laurel! ¡Estas viva! Y en mi sofá... Y en ropa interior...-Exclamó Felicity.

-Perdón por estar así, es que llevó aquí 8 horas, y empezaba a hacer calor... - Explicó Laurel.

Felicity no podía evitar fijarse en que a Laurel se le marcaban los pezones por encima del sujetador de negro que llevaba. Se sonrojó, y esto no se le pasó a Laurel, pero decidió ignorarlo.

-Bueno, siéntate y coge una copa, seguramente tendrás muchas preguntas.-Pidió Laurel.

-En seguida, voy a darme una ducha y ahora vuelvo.-Dijo Felicity.

Felicity salió con paso apresurado hacia su baño, mientras Laurel no podía parar de pensar en las miradas de Felicity, la ponían tan cachonda... Hasta que se mojó.

¡Mierda! Esto lo va a notar... aunque... si las llevase... no habría nada que notar, excepto las miradas de Felicity...* Pensó con lujuria...

**BAÑO DE FELICITY**

*Wow... Laurel está buenísima... vaya tetas... Quien las tuviese...*

Felicity estaba cada vez mas cachonda, y se le ocurrió una idea...

*Bajaré en sujetador y bragas, como ella está... eso no se lo esperará*

*SALÓN DE FELICITY*

Laurel oyó el agua cesar, y se apresuró en quitarse las bragas para revelar un coño afeitado, y un culo bien formado.

Cinco minutos después bajó Felicity, con la ropa interior mas sexy que encontró en su armario. Un sujetador rojo fuego y unas bragas negras translúcidas.

Ambas se quedaron petrificadas al ver a la otra así.

ejem... ven, coge una copa y siéntate.- Ofreció Laurel.

S-sí, voy.- Tartamudeó Felicity.

Estuvieron hablando e intercambiando miradas con lujuria una hora... habían consumido 3 botellas de vino entre las dos, lo cual incrementó su deseo sexual.

Y bueno... cuéntame... ¿Que tal con Oliver y su "general"?- Preguntó Laurel.

Felicity se acercó un poco más a Laurel, sus caderas rozando... Laurel se percató de ello.

Bueno... digamos que me da "guerra", nunca mejor dicho.- Susurró Felicity, seductora.

-Oye... ¿que te parece si te pones un poco más... cómoda?- Laurel le guiñó un ojo.

-Me parece una idea estupenda-Dijo Felicity, con lujuria.

Dicho esto, se levantó y se quitó el sujetador, revelando unas tetas bien formadas, pero mas pequeñas que las de Laurel.

Hmmm... estas bien dotada, Felicity.-Laurel dijo.

-¿Estas de coña? ¡Tu eres muchísimo mas sexy que yo!-Dijo Felicity.

-Puede ser... ¿Por que no lo comprobamos?-Dijo Laurel.

Dicho esto, se quitó el sujetador, y le bajó las bragas a Felicity con los dientes, a lo cual esta reaccionó gimiendo.

-Laurel... Tengo novia...-Dijo Felicity.

Laurel la levantó y la observó detenidamente, con lujuria en su rostro.

Ah, ¿si? Pues que se una a la fiesta, ¿Quién es?-preguntó Laurel.

5 MINUTOS ANTES...

Thea entró por la puerta del apartamento de Felicity, y se asomó al salón, pero antes de que pudiese decir nada, vio a una chica rubia bajándole las bragas a su novia con la boca, la cual estaba sin sujetador. Se mojó inmediatamente. Ya sabía lo que haría esa noche. Dejó su bolso y fue al salón, reconociendo a la chica con su novia. Le mandó un mensaje a Sarah, la cual respondió que iba para allá con su avión.

-Soy yo, Laurel- Thea dijo.

-¡Thea! Que alegría verte! Y por lo que veo, también es una alegría verme a mí en este estado, a juzgar por tus pantalones blancos con esa mancha en la entrepierna.-Dijo Laurel. Se acercó a Thea y le dio un beso en los labios, usando su lengua lo más que pudo.

-Bueno, Laurel, ¿me ayudas a poner a punto a Thea?-Preguntó Felicity.

-¡Por supuesto!-Dijo Laurel.

Con un rápido movimiento, le quitó el top y los pantalones, dejándola en sujetador y bragas. Después de eso, volvió a sus labios.

Mientras Laurel se ocupaba la boca de Thea, Felicity le quitó el sujetador y empezó a manosear y pellizcar las tetas de Thea. Empezó a bajar hasta que se encontró sus bragas, y se las bajó con los dientes, a lo que Thea reaccionó con un gemido en la boca de Laurel, excitándola aún más.

Y mientras lamía el coño de Thea, le hacía dedos a Laurel. Ellas dos se encontraban en medio de un beso entrecortado por gemidos de placer que provocaban la boca y dedos de Felicity.

-Creo que ya estás lista.-Dijo Laurel, cortando el beso, y arrastrando a Thea de la mano hacia abajo, donde estaba Felicity, quedando ella en medio.

Thea empezó a chupar, lamer y morder las tetas de Felicity, y Laurel se ocupó de su coño. Pronto las tres estaban sumidas en gemidos, y Thea olvidó el mensaje a Sarah.

Sonó el timbre, y tuvieron que parar.

Laurel sonrió y dijo:

-Sea quien sea, que se una, mejor cuatro bocas que tres, no os parece?-

Las dos asintieron.

Laurel abrió la puerta, desnuda y sonriente.

Lo que no se esperaba era encontrarse a su hermana allí, mirandola con incredulidad, mientras a Laurel se le borraba la sonrisa de la cara...

Lo siguiente que pasó es que Laurel se abalanzó sobre su hermana en un beso apasionado, ya no como hermanas, si no como amantes.

Rápidamente, Sarah y Laurel y Thea y Felicity estaban haciendo la tijera las unas con las otras. Cuando Felicity estuvo a punto de correrse, su compañera, Thea, se puso a lamer su coño. Acabó en su boca, y acabaron en un beso apasionado, y se quedaron dormidas la una encima de la otra.

Con Laurel y Sarah fue un poco mas largo. Sarah iba a acabar, pero Laurel se detuvo, impidiéndola llegar al orgasmo.

-¿¡Que haces!? ¡Estaba a punto de acabar!-Gritó Sarah, indignada.

-Shh... tranquila, mi mascota, tu y yo nos vamos a divertir mucho juntas...-Susurró Laurel.

Ella subió al cuarto de Felicity y encontró dos cinturones, uno para atar a su hermana, y otro para azotarla, en el coño o en el culo, para así hacer que se corriese como a ella le habían estado haciendo durante los dos años, dia y noche, los de la liga de asesinos... la tenían como esclava sexual de Nyssa, e iba a pagar por ello. Azotó a Sarah en el coño, y con cada gemido y cada "di, ama" de su hermana, mas cachonda se ponía. Cuando Sarah se corrió, la desató y la hizo comerle el coño sin dejarla respirar, y cuando se corrió, se quedaron dormidas en esa posición, con el coño de Laurel el la cara de Sarah.


End file.
